Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to commercial aircraft seats and more particular, but not by way of limitation, to a homogeneous thermoplastic leg support formed via homogeneous chemical bonding of thermoplastic components.
History of the Related Art
In the commercial aircraft industry, weight and safety are important issues. For example, a weight savings on structural components such as leg supports can add up to significant weight savings for the aircraft as a whole due, in no small part to the large number of seats. The weight saving in turn may reduce then fuel expenditure and provide a cost savings. In the specific case of leg supports, any such weight reduction must not adversely affect strength. Typically, governmental rules and regulations and industry structural performance requirements specify strength requirements for aircraft elements, and at the very least, strength issues may impact durability and expected lifespan of an element, such as a leg support. Cost is also a driving factor in the commercial aircraft industry, so low-cost manufacturing techniques may be important as well. Disclosed embodiments herein relate to improved leg support embodiments that may address one or more of these issues.